Kingdom Hearts: Return of Darkness
by MysteriousBlackJinxx13
Summary: Months have passed since Sora, Riku, & Kairi have saved the universe from Darkness that was being controlled by Organization XIII. Now, the Darkness has crept over a world where a woman cries for help. Who is controlling the Darkness & will they beat it?


**Hey there everyone! This is MysteriousBlackJinxx13 formerly known as Asuna Sakura Tsuki, the author of Shinigami Onigiri: Shinigami Tales 1 and Shinigami Tales 2. I am sorry if I haven't been able to finish writing Sakura's story with Tohru, Kyoko, and everyone because I haven't been on here for so long! **

**Anyways, I am a Kingdom Hearts fan and so I am going to write a story of another character whose world is almost lost to the darkness and she must find the Key Blade Masters to help save her world and the others in the universe. But who is controlling the Darkness now if it's not Maleficent and Organization XIII? I hope you enjoy everyone!**

Chapter 1:

"Unknown Letter"

Long ago, there was darkness which was trying to take over our universe. Many worlds were taken and their light was gone. But, there were other worlds which have been ventured by a young boy, and saved from the darkness along with those whom have vanished into the darkness. This young boy whose weapon is the shape of key; a key with great power to lock a world and save those whom fallen into darkness. He had two companions by the name of Goofy and Donald; they helped him too and they all became great friends. However, their adventures have ended after the final battle with Organization XIII a few months ago. Or has it?

World: Crystal Glass City

On the outer portion of the universe where all worlds have been closed from each other, stood a world with a castle, trees, a great lake, and its citizens. This world, however, is not like the other worlds. It was full of vampires, lycans, fairies, humans, shape shifters, and other beings. The people who ruled the kingdom were of the royal vampire linage, the Linse family. The queen is known to be a very fierce yet kind and strong person. Her name was Queen Xyna Linse; and she had ruled this world for over three centuries.

Her family consisted of two daughters named Taylor a.k.a Cornelia and Laura, a son named Kriger, a deceased half sister named Asuna, Asuna's decease twins named Yuuki and Cloud, a twin sister named Anyx, a mother, and a father with the Linse last name. There were also her two grandchildren were one has died and the other vanished. They were all vampires except Asuna was half cat and half human.

Her other family was the Nightmare family; another royal linage of the world Kingdom of Nightmares. That part of the family consists of Lady Alex who is Xyna's cousin, Taylor after being adopted by Lady Alex and changed her name to Cornelia, Lady Alex's sister named Twitch, three nephews named Daray, Kevin, and Thomas, and the nephews' deceased sister named Yuuki. Yuuki was originally Asuna's child but died and then reincarnated as Cornelia's daughter after nine months passed from her death. They are all demons except for Cornelia and Yuuki. Cornelia was a half witch and half human. Her daughter… She was half witch and half human. Cornelia and Yuuki both belonged to the Linse and Nightmare lineages.

Last but not least, there was one girl who was not mentioned. This girl is the solo daughter of Yuuki; a daughter given birth by a virgin mother. Her named is Isabelle Nightmare; the last of the both Nightmare and Linse blood lineage. As a small child, she lost her mother to a mysterious fire. Her mother was known to be the Ice Princess because of her ability to control ice. After her death, Isabelle had grown to be alone. Her mother threw away their titles and hid away from everyone till Isabelle was old enough to be outside and can no longer be in danger.

Though, some mysterious incidents have been happening with the city's walls. People who died vanish in thin air and are replaced by creatures that a black. These black creatures hide in the darkness with their sharp claws ready to attack anyone in sight. Months passed and more than half of the people have disappeared along with most of the royal family. The world was mostly covered in darkness; the spread growing and growing without stop. More hearts are gone and the more that are gone, the darker it becomes and the world soon to become gone.

World: Destiny Islands

A glass bottle washed into the sea of Destiny Islands. In it was a letter with a red seal. This seal was not that of the King's, but of an unknown being. A teenage girl no more than 16 walked along the shores discovering the bottle. "Sora! Riku!" she called out, running to two teenage boys who stood on the wooden platform where canoes rested by in the water. They turned around seeing the girl run towards them. She was out of breath, but she quickly handed it to them.

"What is it Kairi?" the teenager with the long silver hair and blue eyes asked her. He wore a black zipper shirt under a white and yellow zipper vest. He also wore baggy jeans with black shoes. On his left hand was a white, fingerless glove.

Kairi finally caught her breath, now looking at the two of them. "It's a letter. This is a letter from someone who we don't know. It's not the King's seal so it has to be someone else's." she replied at him. Her crystal blue eyes averted to the other teenager. "Sora, I think we should read it and see what it says." Kairi suggested to him.

Sora was a teenager with brown spiky hair, blue eyes wearing a black and blue jumper with a black short sleeved jack. He also wore black and white gloves on his hands. Around his neck was a silver necklace with a crown pendant. The bottoms sides on his jumper were red and yellow straps on both legs. **SORA**. He is young boy that was mentioned earlier. He is the young boy who fought and saved the worlds from darkness by Maleficent and Organization XIII. His companions were from the King's palace. Their names were Donald the Magician and Goofy the Knight. They too were back in their own world like Sora, Riku, and Kairi after a long journey.

Sora took the bottle to open it. His teeth met the glass bottle's brown and soft cork; taking the top off carefully. He spat it back out where it landed on the sandy shore next to the platform. The bottle was turned over and out came the paper. It had the seal with the letters _CGC_ within a red rose pressed along the seal. The teenagers opened the letter carefully to find it empty.

"Eh?" they all stated in harmony, finding that it was an empty letter inside of a bottle. It was just a blank letter with nothing written on it. Kairi looked at it over as well as Riku and Sora. A white glow appeared from the paper with a play/pause button. A young woman, no older than 20 years old, stood still on the light from the paper. She wore a brown boots with a light green dress and a white jacket. Its sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Her long, chestnut hair was tied into a ponytail with her bangs fixed to the side. Her dark red eyes looked up to them and her mouth opened as she spoke.

"_Whoever is to find this letter, I am Star Nightrose. I am formerly known as Isabelle Nightmare, the long lost solo great-granddaughter of Queen Xyna Linse of Crystal Glass City and Lady Alexandria Nightmare of Kingdom of Nightmare. Our world is in danger and I am afraid that the other worlds are as well. A great and powerful darkness has swallowed many people in my home. I beg of you to please find the Key Blade Masters and help us."_ She stated clearly and loudly enough for them to hear. Her left hand was placed on her chest with her face pleading for help. _"I do not much time left till this world becomes swallowed and vanished from the universe. If there was a way that I can stop this from happening, I would have done this long ago, but I do not know how to. The only ones left here are a few children, few citizens, and I along with my hybrid friend. Please! I beg of you to help us and the rest of the universe."_

A soft smile formed on her lips with her courageous expression. _"I thank y- Ahhhhh! Please hurry!"_ As she was going to thank them, shadows formed around the woman. Sora, Kairi, and Riku looked shocked as they watched her dodge their attacks. _"The way to get here is through the water. Think of a great lake by the name of Lake Corin with a forest surrounding it. This will lead you to my world. I have sent word to the King already so it is unnecessary to see if there is no possible way to contact him. I thank you for your help."_

The image vanished with her vanishing from plain sight. The letter burst into blue flames in their hands. The gang looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Only then did they decide their decision. They walked along the sandy shores with the waves beating against it gently. The wind picked up, the waves rising higher now. The three closed their eyes and held hand. Sora, Kairi, and Riku closed their eyes as they stepped on the water. An image appeared before them of a great and large lake surrounded by a forest. There stood a woman; the woman who was in the letter from earlier.

World: Crystal Glass City

They concentrated harder, the smells of the forest filling their nostrils. The feeling of the lake with the surrounding forest was coming out more alive within each minute. Their island faded in the background, their feet touching the wet grass near the water's edge. The woman stood near them, watching them now as they finally reached her world. They opened their eyes as they stared at the surrounding area. The woman opened her mouth and her voice echoed in the quiet area. "Hello. My name is Star Nightrose. You must be Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Welcome to my world, Crystal Glass City, home to vampires, lycans, fairies, shape-shifters, humans, and many other beings."

**Sora, Riku, and Kairi are in a whole new world. Though, this isn't your average world. This world is home to vampires, lycans, fairies, witches, humans, and other beings! With the Darkness still trying to go after the hearts and open Kingdom Hearts, there is a strange force controlling them. But who is it? Also, how does this woman know about the other worlds and be able to do the things she does? Is it possible she has a secret that they need to know about? Stay tuned!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter of my first new story. **

**-MysteriousBlackJinxx13**


End file.
